Of Apologies and Drabbles Slugterra
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: All you need to know is in the author's note of the first chapter.


_Hello people. Look, basically I'm a liar. *fake cheer* I know the first chapter should have been out months ago, but real life kicked me in the ass and handed me a dump of health, school and stress issues. Most of which is still prevalent in my life limiting not only energy to write, but my motivation and inspiration._

 _Long story short: That chapter might not be out for a while. But what I can do to make it up to you is give you short one-shots (I think they are called drabbles?) that I write during the five to ten minutes I randomly have the mind to. Based on one or two word prompts. Enjoy. Give me a prompt and I'll try to remember it next time I write. Byebyes now~_

 _..._

 _Character(s): Jessa, Jack and Bonnie_

 _Prompt: Training_

* * *

"C'mon, Jack, you can do better than that," Jessa taunted, taking a quick moment to turn to the halfling and look at her from across the field and stick a tongue out at him. "Now, just let me show you how it is really done…"

Grinning, she quickly lifted up her own brightly colored blaster, leveling it to be pointed at a niche in a tree just a few inches under where a bare branch was swaying a breeze. Inside the blaster already was her loyal friend Flash, a Speedstinger slug, who was sitting there in anticipation, waited for his chance to reach full velocity and show off. She was sure that was why all her slugs worked so well with her, something that was needed if you ever wanted to be a famous trick-shooter, they all had a love of speed. Maybe most, if not all slugs, had that same thrill of enjoyment, but where they all liked it, she was sure hers thrived and excelled at it. Taking one last moment to scan her surroundings, she curled her fingers around the trigger and Flash burst forth from the opening.

Both slugslingers stopped what they were doing in order to watch the slug as it bounced off that niche perfectly, gaining speed as it then went forward and hit the side of the roof and finally gained velocity. Now that it reached the velocity, it was even faster and it ricocheted off of one more thing and then easily hit the circular, red and white target that was set up near the center of the yard. After Flash hit the target, breaking it with the force, and then transformed into his regular form, Jessa couldn't help but left out a whoop.

"Whoo," she said, pumping a fist in the air, "now that's how it's done!" She bent down, putting out a hand and the Speedstinger jumped on her hand, before jumping on her shoulder and she straightened.

When she straightened, she saw her friend was already moving towards her, lazily yawning. "Yeah, I could totally do that," Jack protested with a playful pout. She wondered sometimes if anything could make him upset.

She was about to say something in response when she heard the sudden bang of the door being shut carelessly in the wind. Turning around they looked to see Bonnie coming over to them, her heavy footsteps making dull thumps. The Cave Troll had her blaster out with a vacant capsule inside and her small collection of slugs ready and eagerly jumping in their respective capsule on her belt. Of course, her lone ghoul stood on her shoulder, opposite of her braid, glaring at his surroundings. Jessa did her best to ignore it, which was easy given her small frame in comparison to the troll's massive one.

"What's up, Bon," Jack said in way of greeting, waving his hand which was still holding his blaster. "Finally coming outta the nerd cave to come practice," he continued, his voice teasing and light.

It was true, through, the part-time mechanic had been held up in their small machinery room working on a new mecha after in had gotten destroyed a week prior in a duel against some wannabe Blakk goons. It made the redhead both irritated and embarrassed to remember now. How dare they do that!

"Wanna train with us," Jessa offered, waving around her own blaster. The slugs who heard this jumped up more, her Tazerling slug unofficially named Taze, all but jumping out of it. "I'm showing Jack how to trick shoot."

Bonnie shifted her feet once, then twice, and looked at her enthusiastic slugs and from the corner of her eye, her ghoul who was making webs to use as faux spitballs to toss at anything it saw fit. "Um, sure," she finally said.

"Cool, c'mon, you can help us set up some more targets," Jessa said, and she waved her arm to be followed as she turned around.

The other two friends followed her, all of them eager to learn more trick, and for another day of training.


End file.
